Log Horizon x Chaos
by AoiKishi
Summary: Shiroe encounter the chaos lunch guild that full of "troublesome" members. Maybe some of reader have recognized the members, after reading first chapter. /7th chap. Attack on Goblin King - Hell is updated. /AND FULL RE-UPLOAD FROM CHAP 1-6./ Chapter 8 in constructions.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

# 1st chap. Encounter

.

A/N: Okay. Maybe some of you have *watch* this anime or *read* the light novel. So, I won't bother to introduce **Log Horizon** members anymore.

Lets skip to introduction new OC or canon perhaps.(TWGOK & SAO)

.

Guild name:

**Chaotic Lunch**

.

Name: Kakei (KAtsuragi Keima)

Race: Human

Job: Guardian lvl 90

Sub class: Dragon Slayer lvl 90

*Equipment*

Astral dragon sword

Dragonite eon scale

Arcane dragon heart

.

Name: Ellys (Katsuragi Elsie A.K.A (Elsie de lute Irma))

Race: Fox Tail Clan

Job: Sorcerer lvl 90

Sub class: Animal Trainer lvl 90

*Equipment*

Magnus staff

Pandemonium cloak

Phoenix star hat

.

Name: Hacua (Hakua de lot Herminium)

Race: Fox Tail Clan

Job: Sorcerer lvl 90

Sub class: Hunter lvl 90

*Equipment*

Rainbow Luna staff

Pandemonium cloak

Blue wind hat

.

Name: Kirizu (KIRIgaya Kazuto)

Race: Elf

Job: Swashbuckler lvl 90

Sub class: Berserker lvl 90

*Equipment*

Black cedar sword and blue rose sword

Fairy king coat

Elucidator boot

.

Name: Kiriha (KIRIgaya SuguHA)

Race: Elf

Job: Samurai lvl 90

Sub class: Tracker lvl 90

*Equipment*

Nidaime shisui

Kagetsuchi Yoroi armor

Tamagahara scarlet pendant

.

Name: Yukina (YUKI atsuNA)

Race: Elf

Job: Cleric lvl 90

Sub class: Chef lvl 90

*Equipment*

Yin flauret rapier

Blessing white coat

Rose Rosario

.

.

**Akihabara-Libra festival**

On the last day of the Libra Festival, Shiroe walk alone under the dark night sky. He head to desolate ruins in the south of Akiba. There is abandoned building that looks to be a water tank or boiler room during ancient times, as countless pipes could be seen on the exposed cement wall.

When near to the entrance, he felt uneasy about this. But, he calms himself by telling this was just his imagination. After he reach to knob to open the door. Suddenly scream could be heard from area not so far from his spot behind the wall across neighbor building. He hurried and hid himself watching what happened there.

.

"Kyaaaa...! Noo...! Let me go!" A teenage girl with fox ear with ponytail, long black hair past waist, and white orange tail. She wears silver cloak, red short kimono red hat and leather boot. And on her hands a bag full of food.

"Let us go! You stupid moron! How dare you stand in front of us! Elly stand behind me!" Another fox tail race girl with long blue hair to waist. Wearing silver cloak, blue hakama, blue dress, green hat, and high heels. She tried to defend her friend in front of three heavy armored men.

"Aw... C'mon we just wanna play with you girls.. Ha ha ha..." Guy A said.

"Yea.. We won't bite you girls. We are just bunch of lonely guys who need a little warm of beauty girls. Right, guys?" Guy B said.

"Yea. Yea.. That's right... He he.." Guy C answer.

'It's seem they are three bunch of guardian class. It's easy for me to deal if i can use my spell by binding them and take a run. But, because we are in city zone fighting using weapon is banned. If someone do that, it will call Dark Guard city and slay the user. And difference strength between guardian class and sorcerer/enchanter is high. There is no way I can win combat hand to hand. It makes me difficult to deal, even with two girls aiding me. The only way is a sudden attack. Even the success percentage is less than 50%. Argght... it's no time to help them. Besides, if I help and run with them, I can't attend my agenda tonight. Then, I just need to call Akatsuki for them' Shiroe had speculate in his mind.

.

"Look Elly, because of you wanna take a shortcut. It makes me involved to this problem! You shouldn't drag me to this kind of mess" Blue haired girl said.

"Huaa.. so, it's okay for just only me to get involved with them? You are such bully Hakua! Meanie..!" Crying girl named Elly.

"Hey.. That's not what I mean!" Said girl called Hakua.

"Hei.. hei.. calm down girls. We don't wanna harm you. Just follow us to drink tonight" guy B said when try to grab Elly hand.

"Stop it!" Hakua scream and draw his staff toward guys.

"Hei, do you understand? That using weapon is forbidden in city zone" guy A said.

"Heh, I don't care if that Guard City comes. Even I will lose a bit of my memory, it's okay as long I drag you guys with me!" Hakua said with sharp eyes.

'...!' Shiro shocked after hearing that.

"Heh, what are you girls talking about? Are you mocking us?" Guy A said.

"If, you really wanna fight, then we glad to that. I am lvl 90, and my friend is 87 and 85" guy C said when drawing his sword.

His two friends also draw they sword and shield.

"Elly, take your staff!"

"Awawawa,.are.. are we, really do this?"

"There is no other choice. We must fight. There is no way I accompany these guy.

.

*thump* there is sound behind two guardian.

"Argh.." Guy C sends to nearby wall. Head first.

"What? Who did that?" Guy B shocked

At the same time Shiro rushed to girls and grab Elly hand while running. While Elly grab Hakua hand.

"Nice Akatsuki, perfect time" Shiroe said via telepathy.

.

"Hey, are u alright?"

"Urgh..I'm fine"

"Hey, guys.. They run away"

"What?"

"Urgh.. i feel a bit dizzy"

"Should we chase them?"

"Nah, they are already far by now"

"Che.. We are lonely again tonight"

"..."

Let's leave the baka san with their sad expression.

.

.

Meanwhile, with Shiroe and girls.

.

"Elly do you know this shady guy?"While running

"Nope. Why?"

"Eh? Why did you run with him?"

"Eh? He grabs my hand?"

"What? Are you stupid? What if he is bad guy?"

"Ah, it seem we far enough. And they don't chase us away" Shiroe stopped.

" .. Nii chan, are you bad guy?" Elly ask stuttering.

... ... ... (=.=)" *'what's wrong with this girl?'* Shiroe thought

"Hey, if you dare to do something to us. I'll also kill you!" Hakua point his staff to Shiroe.

*tap*

"Shiroe dono. Should i kill this lady" suddenly Akatsuki appear between Shiroe and Hakua.

"What? Who are u?" Hakua gasp.

But, suddenly Elly "attack" Akatsuki without fear.

"What? Who are you? Shiroe dono, help."

"Kyaa.. Look Hakua...I get cute assassin... Can we pet her?" Elly hug Akatsuki forcefully.

...(=_=)" *'seriously, this girl remind me to maryelle'*

"Okay, first. I am not bad guy. I just help you girls. Second, please let Akatsuki go. She is my friend" explain Shiroe.

"Ah, sorry Nii chan. Sorry assassin san. Um.. i forgot to introduce myself. My name is Elly, and this is Hakua my friend" explain Elly

"Nice to meet you, I am Hakua"

"I forgive you. Next time you should be more carefull. And my name is Akatsuki, Shiroe dono's shinobi" Akatsuki said while behind Shiroe.

"I am Shiroe. So, do you need my escort back your place? Even in reality game, midnight is always dangerous for girls?" Ask shiore.

"What should we do Hakua?"

"We can't trust this guy Elly. He seem shady and suspicious"

"But, he saves us. Plus, he has cute doll"

"She is/ I am not doll" said Hakua and Akatsuki unison.

"Alright, just tonight, we gladly accept your help Akatsuki san, Shiroe san. Thanks for escort us back" said Hakua. While Elly hug Akatsuki screaming happily..

"Okay, no problem" answer Shiroe

'Actually i wanna ask them about where they know about memory loss after revived from death. I remember only Log Horizon and selective round table council know. But, i can't because it's make me more suspicious. Maybe if accompany them a little, they wanna share they story to me.

Or maybe i just make Akatsuki asking it to other clumsy girl. Seem either of them friendly or over friendly perhaps' Shiroe think while he walk behind the grup.

'Ah, right. I need to call Mr. Oshima. And apologized to him, since I can't contact him for now'

After walk for 12 minute they arrived to their destination.

"Um.. are you sure this is the place?" ask Shiroe.

"Yep, this is where we sleep tonight, welcome to D.D.D guild" said Elly with smile.

**okay, this is of first chapter. Please leave review for me. And sorry. I just write this on whim.**

And, Mr. Oshima is the guy Shiroe supposedly to meet at this scene, but cancelled, because of Elly incident.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

# 2nd chap. Dinner time

.

.

"Um.. Are you sure this is the place?" ask Shiroe.

"Yep, this is where we sleep tonight, welcome to D.D.D guild" said Elly with smile.

.

"Thanks Shiroe san, Akatsuki san.

Um. Please get inside, Asuna.. ehm.. i mean Yuki san will prepare some meal" said Hakua politely

"Ah, thanks. It's okay. We will back to our guild. See you later. Let's go Akatsuki" said Shiroe while head to the crowd of festival.

"WAIT!" Elly grab Akatsuki hand and pull it to entrance " Shiroe Nii, where are you going? Do you have something more important to do? I mean, please stay a bit. Yuki chan have really good meal."

Behind Elly, Hakua talked to someone via telepathy. "Ok.. right.. we brought two guest...Ah.. Thanks...We will be there soon... Shiroe san, please come in. Yuki san is waiting"

.

After seeing Akatsuki dragged forcefully by Elly. It left no other choice for Shiroe except following behind them to entrance.

.

'Hm.. How long is the last time I enter this guild? The guild hall is very spacious. There are six pillars in the middle room. Even now, it was surprising for everyone who the first time coming to this guild. This super luxury guild is too different compared to our guild building. And, the way both girls walking steadily mean they doesn't surprise at all. Even Akatsuki surprised for the first time. The last time she accompanies me for coming here. Ah, right. It's clear now. Why Hakua know about memory lost. Maybe Krusty or vice-Misa san told them.'

Suddenly Shiroe heard Akatsuki scream

"My lord, please tell something to this girl!"While hugged tightly by Elly

"It seems she doesn't intend to harm you Akatsuki. So, it's okay" i see clearly that Akatsuki nearly cried after hearing my answer. But, that make she looks cuter.

.

"Um, Hakua, are you new member or acquainted with Krusty?" ask Shiroe while walking

"Nope, why is that Shiroe san?"

"Eh? What? I mean.. How did you end up staying in this guild if you not even member of guild?"

"Um.. about that..

Hmm.. Do you smell it Shiroe san? This Yuki's cooking" suddenly Hakua smell good aroma from kichen

"Asuna chaaaan~.. Here is the meat, vegetables, bread, and some fruit that you ask" Elly release her hug toward Akatsuki and put the bag on the table "what is today dinner?"

"Elly.. remember.. you MUST call me Yukina. Its my name in this world! Or you won't get dinner! Tonight is curry and mafo tofu" Said Yuki while concentrating to cooking.

"Ah, sorry...both of my companions cause you much trouble. My name is Yukina"

.

'The new girl that cooking in the kichen is teenage who have beautiful white and long hair. She have pointy ear. It seems her race is elf. She sure cooks for many people. And the aroma makes me hungry.

.

"My name Shiroe, nice to meet you Yuki san. This is Akatsuki, the one who help them"

"I am Shiroe dono's shinobi. I just help them bcause it's order from my lord" Akatsuki replies.

"Thanks for your kindness. Shiroe san. Akatsuki chan. Please sit and wait for the meal." Yuki said while put the dish on plates. . "Elly, Hakua, help me put some of dish on table."

"Roger ma'am" both replies

.

"By the way, Yuki san. It seem no one in guild, i mean it's sure pretty quiet". Shiroe ask.

'Actually it's okay even all of member leave the guild. Because, no one can enter. Except member or someone guild master allowed via zone'

"Um, they are gone for patrolling with Krusty san. Apparently, i was waiting these girls for errand. Anyway, let's eat the diner for now. Because you are special guest tonight"

.

"Yay.. Time for eating!"

"Elly, where is your manner. There is our guest today."

"Okay. Roger Hakua taicho...By the way, where is Nii sama and Kiri kun?

"Yeah, right. Where is Kirizu and Kiriha Yuki san?"

"The last time i see your Nii chan is lying on the sofa. He seems bored. And for Kirizu and Kiriha, I order them looking for you. Since you dont pick the call"

"Sorry for trouble" both unison.

.

"Shiroe ni, Akatsuki chan..lest eat!"Elly said happyly

.

While they eat. Elly telling Yukina about what happened toward them this night.

"Wow, this dish is suuper good. It seems professional made! It's delicious" Akatsuki praise honestly.

"Are you professional chef in real world Yukina san? Your food is good. It's luxurious"

Shiroe said.

"Ahaha.. I am not. Actually i just housewife to be. I learn how to cook for my husband. Kyaa... ."

.

.. heee...

'I'm jealous'(by Shiroe)

'I wanna be her'(by Akatsuki)

'Huft.. as usual'(by Elly/Hakua)

.

"Ehm... By the way Yuki san. Are you new chef? I mean, this is the first time i eat delicious dish in this world except for chief Nyanta and Krusty never tell he has brilliant chef" Shiroe ask.

"Nyanta?... Umm... Ah, right, i am not D.D.D chef. They are still enjoying the festival. All members D.D.D eat at stands or bars. I just want to try one or two new recipe for next trip. We just come to Akiba this afternoon" Yukina smile to him.

.

'WHAAAAAT!'. Shiro face looks a bit pale. His mouth open. 'This can be right. I must contact crusty afterward. And ask him. Who is this people'

.

"Is there something wrong? Shiroe dono?" Akatsuni noticed the change in Shiroe face "Are you that shock that her dish match master's nyata?"

"Ah, yea..thats right Akatsuki. Ha. Ha. Ha.." Shiroe feel cold sweat at his back.

.

"Um, Nyanta? Who? Do you know him Hakua?"

"Nope i don't know him. Maybe your Nii chan know"

"Maybe i know. Who is Nyanta that Shiroe and Akatsuki chan refer to" said Yukina.

"Can he cook delicious food too?"

"Of course Elly"

"I have planned to meet him tonight. Since this is our reunion. We will meet at eleven tonight. We have 10 minute left."

"Did you hear that Akatsuki chan? Hakua? We will go to festival"

.

"Are you acquainted with chief Nyanta?" Shiroe asked.

"Yes, I am. Let's story latter. Alright, then i wanna inform Kiriha and Kirizu to meeting place. Sorry i go to hall first."

Yukina said after finished eating, then walking toward hall.

.

"Um, who is Nyanta Akatsuki chan?" Elly ask

"He is our vice chief guild. And our best chef" Akatsuki give thumb

"Whoaa.. that's cool. I wanna meet him now. Right Hakua?"

.

"Shiroe san, Akatsuki san. Is it okay, for you to accompany us? I mean. We trouble by incident. Then force you to dinner. And drag you to festival?" Hakua ask hesitantly

"Ahaha.. It's okay. We just are going same place anyway. Have you finished your meal Akatsuki?"

"Yes, my lord!"

.

.

**Meanwhile on the festival**

.

"Nii san, where we go?"

"We need to Crescent Moon burger. We supposed meet Asuna and other there"

Kirizu grab her sister hand "Be careful, don't release my hand. You will lost in crowd"

Kiriha grab his hand so hard.

"Aw..thats hurt"

"It's your fault. Do you think I am a kid who will lost in this crowd?"

"Alright. I am sorry. Let's go"

.

.

**With Krusty**

.

"Issac, how is your group? Did they find him?" Ask Krusty

"Hmph... tonight we are enemy. I won't lost to you! There is no way i give you info" Issac reply, and back to via telepathy "No. What about there? What? No either? Lets wide the area search" Issac give order.

"Heh, just don't stand on my way Issac!"

Krusty back to telepathy to contact his members.

"WE MUST HURRY! WE MUST CATCH HIM!"

.

Behind him. Vice chief miwa busy talking via telepathy.

.

.

### ##################

Okay.. to be continued...

See yaa next chapter

And, sorry.

This story will hiatus to next year.

See ya later in 2014


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

# 3rd Brawl on The Street

.

.

.

**with Shiroe and girls**

.

Shiroe and Akatsuki walking in the crowd of Libra festival. Elly run to every stand that seem interesting to her. While Hakua chasing after her. And Yukina walking calmly with smile watching to Elly and Hakua.

"Shiroe dono, what the matter? Do you have a problem?"

"It's alright. I just can't contact Krusty or vice Misa"

"Do you need something? Should i go to search him? I am gladly accept your order"

"Ah, sorry Akatsuki. Can you do that for me?"

"As you wish my lord. Its my chance, since Elly attracted by stands at festival"

Akatsuki vanish in second.

"Aha..ha.. so thats her purpose. Alright, now just meet with chief Nyanta" Shiroe fix his glass position.

.

.

.

**Somewhere on roof**

.

"Hah.. i am bored. Even its summit of festival. Its just boring. There is nothing interest me."

Someone gazing to night of Akiba

"Hee.. going to Akiba in still game And reality game is too different. There is many building that abandoned. Even stadium for that used to battle PVP is abandoned by now. Maybe, the idea to visit it is not so bad"

He is jumping on the roof to roof toward abandoned dome.

"Light only gathered at Main Street of Akiba. Seem they are very busy down there. Even so many players gathered in Akiba. This city is sure spacious"

.

.

.

**with Yukina and girls**

.

"Hey Elly.. hurry up. Dont go around by yourself. Nyanta waiting for us" order Yukina.

"Roger maam"

"Jeezz.. how many Stand do you wanna see? Did you need to buy every food stand?"

"Aw... Hakuaa.. its not like we gain any weigh at all?"

"Enough.. Yukina and Shiroe san has go first. You are not kid" Hakua dragged Elly forcefully.

"Noo...!"

...

"Um, is this the right way Shiroe san?"Ask Yukina

"Right, look.. That is a Crescent Moon guild."Shiroe points to building In front of him. "Actually we just need walk around 8 minute from D.D.D building hall."

"Ahaha.. sorry.. Because of Elly we take more than 15 minute"

.

Someone out from guild hall building

"Asuna, what take you soo long?" Someone with black messy hair and pointy ear make himself toward Yukina. He wear black cloak, on his back two swords.

"Nii chan.. it's not polite. Her in game name is Yukina. Remember that!" A teenage elf girl with blonde hair to waist said while a bit angry on her face. She wore light armor and katana on her waist

"It's okay if Kazu kun. Right danna? You mustn't be jealous Kiriha chan"

Yukina said shyly.

"Enough of flirting B girl! I never agreed to you as my sister in law!"

Said girl that seem named by Kiriha

"What? B girl? Mind of your business. You titty monster!"

"Wha? There is no problem with being big. You no-good-breast!"

"Watch your mouth soon-be-sister-in-law!"

"I never accept you!"

"I' ll put poison in your food!"

"I'll cut your average breast!"

"You no-good-brother complex!"

"You old girl with only B size!"

*they keep arguing*

While Kirizu lost his voice. Afraid to disturb both of girls.

.

"Aw, sorry Shiroe san, for you to watch daily domestic dispute in our family" Hakua said.

"Don't mind them Shiroe Nii. This is happen every day in this world. Back in real world they have rivalry" Elly said.

"Hm... you sure know them well Elly"

"Because we attend in same high school except for Nii sama"

"Same school?"

"That's right. This year me, Hakua, and Kiriha are 1st year in high school. Kirizu kun and Yukina 2nd year. Um.. My Nii sama is 2nd semester at Tokyo university" explain Elly.

.

'Hoo... seem they are pretty close each oth..' *buagh* suddenly Shiroe hugged by dual pillow.

.

"Shiro boo.. where have you been?" Maryele hug Shiroe.

"Shiroe san, where is my doll Akatsuki?" Henrieta fix her glasses.

"Aha.. sorry Maryele. And Akatsuki going somewhere doing her errand Henrieta san" Shiroe said.

.

*Ruckus begun*

.

Until..someone clapped.

"Okay, you All. Don't cause problems in front of guild hall. You are like cat that ate steak in ramen stand. Let's come in. The others is waiting" some werecat said.

.

Finally, all of them back to their senses. And follow the werecat to guild building.

"Is eating steak in ramen stand is bad?" Elly talk to herself.

.

.

.

**Patrol camp**

.

"What? You have find/locate HIM?"

Issac and Krusty said at the same time.

"Huh? Your group have find him Issac?"

"Yours is not soo bad too Krusty?"

"Huft… it seem our agenda is over tonight Krusty san" vice Misa said.

"It's not over yet" Issac smirk, then dash "se yaa…glasses. Hahaha."

"Not in your live!" Krusty dash to chase Issac. "Keep the post for me Misa chan"

.

...

"What happen to both of them vice captain? They seem odd" Someone asked Misa

"It seems they are looking for their old friend from since this afternoon" Misa answer.

"Is that why he order all guild member D.D.D to spread the whole Akiba for it. He must be kind of special."

"Yep. He is newly rank 1 player for all servers. And continuously in six month at our world. Until catastrophe day."

"... what? Who is he? I mean.. Aren't Krusty sama is rank 1?"

"That's right. Krusty is former rank 1. But somehow he beat Krusty. Even so, he is not famous as Krusty or Issac. The only people know him is only upper level PVP player. And little veteran player."

"Why is he famous, but only several players knew him? Um. Sorry vice captain sama. I am just curious"

"Nah, it's okay. I also knew from Krusty. Not too long ago. It said, he just start elder tale less than a year. He made guild by six members. Their guild completes several high class raids. And complete 95% dungeon by their little guild. Even they not join faction war and never joint another guild. It seems they avoid contact with other guild."

"It sound impossible"

"Yep. I think soo. Maybe Krusty san just be exaggerated things" Misa sigh.

.

.

.

**Akiba street**

.

"Move. Move. Moveee...! Outta my way moron!" Issac runs trying to break the crowd.

"Hei. Stop it Issac. You are one of round table guild senate. It's inappropriate to act like that" Krusty said while run as fast as Issac.

"You are not in position saying that to me. You are nearly as bad as i am." Issac sweat drop.

"It can't be helped. This is my chance to take my rank back. I don't know when he is back to his trip." Krusty said fixing his glasses while running.

"Heh, you are wrong. This is my chance. I won't let you get ahead of me!" They run with toward sport dome.

.

.

.

**Crescent Moon hall**

.

"Okay, kids. This is our dish for this reunion and closing Libra festival" Nyanta served much food meat based on table.

"And dessert is ready. We bake some of this cake by me. And some Elly bough on the way" Yukina said.

.

"So, Shiroe Nii is guild master of log horizon? While Nyanta is the vice? It's awesome. Even Maryele san is guild master of Crescent Moon." Elly said.

.

This was almost midnight. And they had talked for more than half an hour.

After introduction each other. They share about the stories. Basically most of them Shiroe find it very interesting.

.

'From what i heard until now is. These girls are part of guild called **Chaos Lunch**. It only has 6 high level players as member. It's even smaller than log horizon.

The black haired guy is Kirizu. He is the vice guild master. He and someone called Kakei made this guild 11 month ago. Actually i remember this Kirizu guy, he is rank 1 of highest attack for 2 year. I meet him several time when he is solo player.

The white elf girl, Yukina the cleric girl is self proclaimed as his girl friend. Even i meet her only once before. She is acquainted with Nyanta. Somehow, she is daughter of big hardware company in real world. And Nyanta san is his father friend. She call Nyanta by uncle sometimes.

And the three teenage girl. The blonde elf girl, Kiriha the samurai girl is Kirizu sister. The black haired sorcerer girl, Elly is Kakei's little sister. And blue haired sorcerer girl, Hakua is classmate of Kiriha and Elly.

I never heard or meet this triplet.

From their story, after the day of Novasphere launch. They move place to place. Just follow their leader, Kakei guy. In this three month they face different of monster. And visit various place.

For 3 days they struggle to fight by new body. And learning how to fight. Since Kiriha the only one can do samurai skill smoothly. Since she is the 3rd national kendo champion.

After a week, this group is the first that realize that different job can give different effect toward even in the game.

While each of them try to roast meat. Only Elly and Yukina that produce edible food. Since Yukina has lvl 90 subclass cheff and Elly lvl 6 chef. After next trial. Only Yukina can product high level food. While Elly failed. And then Yukina tell her uncle since Nyanta the one who teach her to cook in real world.

They login at NineTail Dominion _**(Please Check my Account Profile if you wanna see the map).**_ Or Nagasaki prefecture in real world. It's placed south west of japan. Then, they began their happily travel. It's what Elly told to us.

.

According to my point of view they just look like a family that have traveling or trip. Oh, also the one who acquainted with Krusty is Kirizu and Yukina. It seem Yukina and Krusty have meet several time in real world.

.

"So, we sleep at the lowest level of Dragon Ghost Mine. Since Nii sama said "it is too lazy to back to entrance". We spent 1 day and 1 night camping in that place. And we took turns sleeping. I, Hakua, Kiriha and Yukina chan take turn at day since the monster spawn was slower.

While Nii sama and Kirizu take for night, since spawn was three times faster. We forced to fight 20 times that day. But, it's fun. Like real movie action. Haha." Said Elly happily telling her story to all member Crescent Moons.

.

"Whoa.. it's seem interesting. Right, nee chan? Tohya said to his sister Minori

"But, its dangerous Tohya. You shouldn't do that. Right Shiroe san?" Ask Minori.

"Ah, right. That's true Minori" Shiroe reply.

.

"Hei Shiroe. Do you know the lowest Dragon ghost mine? It is a BoneDragon and FireDragon nest right?" Naotsugu whispers beside Shiroe.

"Thats right. It's one of high level dungeon" Shiroe reply.

'However that is splendid tactic. The lowest lvl is boss room. And FireDragon lvl 86 is the boss that spawn at day. Its weak to ice element. Victory is not easy feat. But, Elly made it sound easy by her story. While BoneDragon lvl 89 is the boss that spawn at night. It's high resistant to magic. And breath ice that give freeze buff. How can two players defeat it without help of bard or enchanter? It's hardly impossible"

.

While fixing his glasses position Shiroe ask "is that true your brother and Kirizu san beat the BoneDragon Countinuesly the whole night?

"Yep, its pretty easy Shiroe san" suddenly Kirizu coming from the entrance door.

"Is that true?" still do not believe.

"I'am pretty sure"

"And Elly, it seem your Nii chan is late. He just call me" Kirizu said

"Heee... why?"

"Actually is-"

When Kirizu answer Elly question. Suddenly Shiroe heard ring in his ear. Akatsuki is calling him. So, Shiroe step back from the crowd to listen Akatsuki call.

"Shiroe dono, they meet him at dome. And talking about be rank 1, taking back, and settle as a guy" Akatsuki said while on the 3rd floor ruined building.

"I can only hear that sentence my lord. Because, I stand far away from them. And Issac said it out loud. What should I do next?"

"Please watch them for a moment"

"Alright my lord. And please don't forget to keep my share cake from Yukina sensei and my pork beef Nyanta sensei!"

"Alright, i have separate it and put in my bag"

"..." the call cut by Akatsuki.

.

When Shiroe back to hall. Seem the situation tense.

"Ah, did i miss something?"

"Shiroe san, I heard that they will start fight" Henrieta said

"It seem Kusty and Issac going to fight Kakei san" Nyata tell Shiroe while walking toward door.

Then they went to street toward sport dome.

"It will be fun. Right Kazuha?"

"Let's go Elsie"..

"Look at the crowd Kiriha"

"Yep. Your aniki is know well how to eliminate his boredom"

.

.

.

.

### ### ### ###

A/N :

Okay, i just wanna explain what happen in this chap.

1. WHY KEIMA NOT FOUND IN THE FIRST PLACE?

2. WHY AKATSUKI SPYING KRUSTY AND ISSAC?

**Answer**

1. Because he late when come to D.D.D guild that afternoon. He separated with Elly and company on the way to Akiba. Then, he helps people of the land's wagon attacked by monster near city.

So, when he is back to guild D.D.D. all members already left. (Guardian patrol doesn't know about He sleeps in the wagon). While Krusty back to guild after calling Asuna. Keima already left to festival because of boredom.

2. Because when Akatsuki told to Shiroe about Krusty whereabouts. Elly and others has introduced each other by time beginning party at Crescent Moon. So Akatsuki ask another errand since its impossible to meet two monsters that ready to devour Akatsuki anytime. The monsters are Elly and henrietta.

Thats all.

1th january 2014

Yay.. this is the first morning in 2014


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

# 4th chap. Night Rumble

.

.

It's nearly midnight. People of land and adventure still enjoy the last of festival.

And certain shadow run and jump roof to roof.

.

"Did you see that?"

"It's a bird"

"Hey, i think it's a human"

"Mom did you see that? A monster jump on the roof"

"Ha, someone crazy just pull that at end festival. Gahahaha."

"Nah, even we are adventure. There is line we shouldn't across. That guy will sent to cathedral anyway."

"Adventurer sure scary"

"Maybe you are drunk sir"

There is big murmur happen on the street below. Various reactions derived from people of land and adventures that happened to see the black shadow.

.

The Shadow keeps jumping toward dome. This shadow actually is Kakei a glasses teen with brown hair and wearing black armor with white line random pattern on the surface.

A few moment later, Kakei jump off the roof and land in front of dome. Cracking the earth beneath him.

.

"Whoaa.. its pretty cool when you jump off high building. Hahaha.." He told himself.

.

.

"Hey do you see that? He jumps off that building roof."

"Maybe about 70 meters"

"Is he crazy?"

"It seems he didn't even hurt. I heard that adventurer is strong. But this guy crazy"

Some people of land said when they see his stunt.

Suddenly, there is storm of dust coming toward them.

.

"I see him first Issac!"

"What? Your eye is bad! There is no way someone with glasses have better eyesight than me"

"Heh, I'll lose my calm and coolness if i keep talking to you"

They are Krusty and Issac rushing their way toward Kakei.

.

.

**Kakei Pov**

When i try to enter the dome entrance i heard shout behind me.

"KAKEI! FREEZE!"

"OTAMEGA WAIT!"

"Cih, who dare to call me OTAMEGA in this world?" I turn my head.

Then, I face two familiar face stand in front of me.

They are Krusty guild master D.D.D. rank 2nd of PvP in real world. And Issac guild master Black Sword Knight rank 5th PVP who have invite me to raid many times.

"Ah.. senpai.. did you forget my avatar name? It's Kakei. Try to remember it Krusty senpai. And hello Issac" i wave my hand.

.

"Tonight I'll reclaim my rank" senpai suddenly said.

"WAIT! I'll duel him first. And take rank 1!" Issac shouts.

.

"Hei.. hei... why suddenly you wanna fight me? What happen? I am Akiba guest tonight, am I? Can we do that tomorrow? Or the next day?"

'Why they both know i am here? I never give my contact except my guild member. Is Asuna or Elsie telling them?. There is no way right?. I ask them not to tell where I am. And i think Kazuto didn't have this two as his friend list too. Since he is the type who has more girls player in his friend list. And I tell him that I will be late to party at Crescent Moon tonight.

.

"No, we won't duel tomorrow or next day. Since high possibility you will slip away and go from Akiba in any time. I know you avoid me Keima. I even prepare room to you guys in my guild hall. But, only you that decline and sleep at inn"

'heh, Krusty senpai is sharp as usual' I though.

"Hey, Krusty what do you mean by Keima?"

"Kakei is Keima. He is my junior in tokyo university" senpai said.

"What? This runt is student at tokyo university?" I look at Issac. There is little hint that he shocked after hearing that.

.

"Yep. I am 2nd semester."

"Ah, forget it lets duel Kakei! As man to man. I'll claim that 1st rank!

"Hei. He is my junior. And i am the one will reclaim my rank!"

.

My head hurts, they keep talk as they wish. And i still bored.

Hm...thats excellent idea. I only need accept the duel.

"Okay we will duel together. How about tag battle? Since we all rival. That way we can face each other. And the last stand is the winner?"

...

... Both thinking a moment

...

"Okay, I accept/agree." Both said.

.

**End Kakei POV**

.

.

We walk inside the dome. And seem many player followed behind us. It's seemed they are D.D.D and Black Sword Knight guild member.

.

"First, set the rule" Krusty said.

"That's right we can't kill each other, even we not permanently died. But, to negate the side effect" Issac said

"How about half death? I mean who lost 50% of his HP is lost?" Kakei offered his idea.

.

"Great, its good. I agreed what about you Krusty?

"Good idea Otamega. I am in."

"Don't call me that senpai."

.

When they inside dome. They can see that this dome similar to Tokyo Dome back in real world. These abandoned dome looks still have its vitality to stand, even look soo old.

.

"This is my first time coming to dome in this world" Kakei said.

"Me. Too. Its much different when we look it at monitor. What about you Krusty?"

"Hm.. I just enter and passing this dome several times when patrolling"

.

"Okay, lets begun the duel" Issac shout happily

"Wait Issac, senpai, since this end of festival. Let's make it more interesting. So, Can I ask help to your guild senpai?"

.

.

**The corner certain Banquet hall**

"Huft.."

"Lady Reinesia, it's impolite to sigh for lady"

Near veranda, princess Reinesia and her maid sit while watching other noble dancing and talking each other from far away. There is no sign of round table representative except Mr. Michitaka who is surrounded by merchant party of Eastal Kingdom. He is Oceanic System guild master. The biggest merchant guild in Akiba.

.

Her mood dropped to lowest level.

"Elissa, I am bored here. Why Krusty took so long. He said will accompany me to celebrate the end of festival together. Huft". She puff up her cheeks."Look, here i waiting him since afternoon. The festival officially ends at midnight. And It's nearly midnight you know!"

"Why don't you order me to look for him?

"Um, I can't do that. You are head maid here. Without you we can't handle this banquet. And I am afraid if He comes here and I out there looking for him"

"Fufu.. Are you in special relationship with him princess?

"No, there is no way I am interested

With mind reading monster! I just angry because he forgets to his promise".

"Are you sure? What if something happen to him that made him can't attend to this banquet? As like someone stab him? Beat him? Or imprisoned him"

"Fhu? Aha ha. Thanks elissa. That is good joke. I can't imagine how horrible of him if that really happen

"Reinesia laugh lightly.

"Your welcome milady. Glad to see your smile. I really hope he really punished for making you waiting him this long. Fufu..." Ellisa joking and smile.

.

*Reinesia POV*

Suddenly Mr. Michitaka rushing toward me.

"I am sorry princess Reinesia, I hate disturb you. It seems Krusty san forgets to inform you that he can't attend this party. He gets involved with something troublesome. I just got this notice second ago" He said.

.

Suddenly I feel thick vein on my head. Krusty forget me? How? At same time I feel sad.

.

"Um it's okay Michitaka san" I said with smile forcefully.

.

*end Reinesia POV*

.

"Also, He said: "I am sorry for forget. If you wanna meet me that badly. Come to dome. I had duel right now" that it princess." Said Michitaka . "And one of my guild members is ready to show you the way. If you wanna meet him."

.

"Please show the way Michitaka san" said reinesia.

.

"As you wish princess"

Michitaka is calling one of his assistant nearby and ask him to lead the way to dome for princess her maid.

.

"Hah.. You owe me one Krusty. Actually, I wanna watch your duel. But, right now i can't leave here. Business is waiting for me. Good luck with your duel" Michitaka cut contact and walk toward noble merchants.

.

.

*Battle Dome*

Where Chaos Lunch, Crescent Moon, and Log Horizon members sit. Waiting for match begun. They come 30 second ago.

While nearly 30% dome filled with spectator. It can be help. Since originally dome capacity is about 55.000 people. Probably over 15.000 spectators attend this dome. Nearly all player and people of land sit/stand waiting main event. When you look carefully at crowd. There are nobles, merchants, villagers, even many players who close their stand to watch this match.

.

"Shiroe dono, where is my share?" This is what Akatsuki ask when Shiroe coming inside dome.

Shiroe gives Akatsuki her meal and cake. While others sit at spectator ground around him.

.

"Woow.. Now, it is midnight. But, look Hakua. There is so many people coming to watch this match. Its remind me of New Year eve" Elly said.

"Right, even so many people of land come to see" Hakua reply.

.

"Its good occasion, for summit of Libra festival. Krusty san and Issac san sure have good idea to make a memorable history" Henreita said.

"Even so, gathering this many people in instant is amazing feat" Nyanta said with proud expression.

.

"It can't be helped. This is match between three of top 5 strongest player of all server, right danna?"

"What do you wanna girl B? Stop flirting with my brother"

"Whats wrong? He is my husband"

"But, He is my brother!"

.

"Emm...please, can you stop make commotion? It's a bit embarrassing for me". Kirizu said with red face.

...

...

...

They face become slightly red.

.

"Now, we have three tomato here..hahaha.." Naosugu embrace Kirizu with his right hand."but, you now Kirizu. I prefer pant-"

"EHEM! Naotsugu senpai. We need to talk" Minori said with smile that make you shiver.

.

Somehow Shiroe, Rudy and Tohya face become pale. Both look to Minori who take naotsugu forcefully then Akatsuki who is ready to kick anytime.

'Both of them become more and more deadly every time' though this three simultaneously.

.

.

Suddenly 10 blaze big fireball of fire shoot toward sky at edge of arena and explode up high its bigger than any firework that you have seen.

The Second waves of blaze shoot up leaving glittering particle at the sky.

Third wave shoot up and followed by small fireball. They exploded simultaneously.

The next is 3 bird of fire rose up. Dancing around the dome toward the sky, until vanish in thin air.

After that, a barrage of small fireball shoots toward sky. The night sky filled with light and glittering particle. Combination of rainbow light and fire

.

.

"Woooooooow.."

"Cooool.."

"Awesome..."

Praise and shout echoed around the dome.

.

.

"Soo beautiful, did you see that Ellisa? I am glad coming here in time" Princess said

"Yes, princess. Its soo beautiful. Like flower scattered at the sky. I felt the warmth in my heart".

.

.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman. This is the summit of Libra festival" vice Misa and Reize stood as host in this summit festival.

...bla..

...bla..

...bla..

.

.

*Dome basement*

.

"This is good idea Kakei. With this duel, I can show off my ability to this world, noble, other players, and taking 1st Rank, also beat you guys in process. Ha ha ha this is my super lucky night"

"Don't talk big Issac. Say that after you win! But, that never happen. I 'm the winner tonight. And for you Otamega, good job!. As usual. Your plan is big success."

.

"Senpai, please don't call me Otamega. I got enough of you calling me in club room. And I just give the plan to gather these crowds, also arrange simple formation for opening show. Both of your guild that make it success" Kakei said while fix his glass angle."Besides, even one of you defeats me. Are you really sure that rank and title will be given to you? We are in reality game now. There is no system that control it"

.

"Not problem. What i want is to defeat you in first place. And you acknowledge lost to me. You are my eternal rival in gaming even back at real world and 1st rank is bonus"

"Ah, thats right. We even duel at shogi, chess, shooting game, and many others game. It really made me remember how many times i defeat you. Fufufu.."

"Wait, are you both really that close each other?"

"Yes/No!" Said Krusty/Kakei.

"Which one?" Ask Issac

"Whatever, i just accidentally in same university with senpai. And he forcefully drags me to his club"

.

This three are patiently waiting at basement dome for signal, starting duel.

.

.

*Back to arena*

.

"There in only one rule in this tag battle. The one who lost 50% of his HP declared lost" explain Misa.

"Please the three players enter the stage" after Reize said.

.

Three warriors enter the stage followed by cheering and yell from all spectators. The warriors standing at the specified position. They face each other, waiting to charge.

.

"BATLE... START!" Shout Misa and Reize unison.

.

.

.

*OMAKE*

Elsie: "Shiroe Nii. Can you tell me how to make that many fireworks?"

.

Shiroe: "Ehem.. what you need is 20 high sorcerer. 4 bards. Plus 3 summoners.

For you know. Max raid group is 6 people.

.

That mean. Every bard/enchanter/cleric only can support six person for support area spell. And bard max permanent buff is 2. (Source Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 3)

So, each 5 sorcerer supported by 1 bard at the dome.

.

Skill that bard used to support them is:

- Harmony Carol is a permanent status buff song. When the caster's ally casts magical attacks, Harmony Carol follows up with an additional attack in the form of a rainbow beam. [Used for barraged small fireball made sky filled with beautiful light]

- Meditation Nocturne is a permanent status buff song. When in effect, this song allows the caster's party to slowly recover MP despite being in combat. [Its needed to cover mana regenerate at using high fire spell]

.

For 1st wave 10 sorcerers cast high Fire Spell. While 2 bard use Meditation Nocturne to support each 5 sorcerer.

The 2nd wave same way as 1th wave.

.

The 3rd wave is combo 20 sorcerer Low Fire spell.

.

Next just ordinary summon 3 phoenix. High level summoner spell.

.

The last wave is combo 20 sorcerer+4 bard Low Fire Spell + Harmony Carol.

.

That's it." Shiroe explain it, the fix his glasses angle.

.

"Akatsuki chaan~ Can i hug you?"

"No!"

"I'll ask yuki chan to make strawberry cake. And invite you, isuzu and Minori to eat together."

"Yu..yu...Yukina master cake?"

"Or, we could bake together in your place"

"REALLY? A PROMISE?!"

"Okay. I'll try"

"I love you Elly."

"I love you too Akatsuki chaa~n"

**at corner Shiroe mumbling**

"She ignored me. She takes Akatsuki love. She is dangerous. She is devil. She ignored me. She takes Akatsuki love. She is dangerous. She is devil. She ignored me. She takes Akatsuki love. She is dangerous. She is devil"

...

...

...

A/N :

Okay, thanks for reader who have reading this story so far.

I apologize if this story doesn't match the expectations readers.

So, feel free to ask me. If you need an extra explanations.

Also, if you have a good idea. You are free to tell it to me.

Please, send your idea or question via PM or REVIEW.

~ see ya next time ~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

# 5th chap. Monsters

.

.

Akiba Dome**

Left and right: 100m

High: 37m

Open roof type stadium.

Seat: 51.340

Location: Akiba City

Event: none

Zone: Battle and skill active

Owner: none

Price: 17.000.000 gold (estimated by Guild Hall price is 5.000.000)

.

"BATTLE... START!" Shout Misa and Reize unison.

.

.

In blink of eye. Issac charged first to Keima.

"CLANK" Two sword meet each other. The shockwave makes debris of sand flying everywhere.

"You are fast" Kakei said while defend.

"Uryaaaaa...!"Krusty jump and swing his axe vertically toward Kakei. Resulted ground splitting apart. Kakei jump backward nearly crushed by axe.

"Brutal as always senpai"

"I accept that as compliment"

The next thing is the three slash each other. Trying to find opening to knock their rival. The sound of iron clash enchoed entire dome.

.

.

" Shiroe san. Isn't it looks 2 vs 1. Isn't it too much for Kakei san?" Minori ask.

"I can't tell it. They just warming up"

"Warming up? But.." Minori looks toward some crater and splitting ground.."They have create some damage to arena."

"They not even start serious. None of them using skill yet. Do you remember? In this world we described as adventurer who have superhuman strength. And compared to all adventurer. They three is top 5 player PVP. Or you could call. They are top 5 strongest of all player" Shiroe answer.

"Its sound they are Dangerous person" Minori gulped.

.

"Hee.. soo this is the 2nd and 5th rank, they look strong. Right Nii chan?" Kiriha said

"After a moment, I quite know they build stats.

Krusty: high attack, high defense and low speed.

Issac: high speed, average attack and average defense.

Hm.. basically the three different each other." Kirizu said.

"What do you mean by different? How about Kakei san?" Maryele ask.

"Because Nii sama have the highest defense entire server. Right Kirizu Nii?"Elly said.

"Right, he is 1st rank at defense category and not only that. He is 1st rank PVP battle." Kirizu said.

.

"Hee.. now thats explain everything. Why Kakei not even taking damage till now. More importantly, Its like Issac and Krusty waiting for Kakei to activate his skill." Shiro said.

.

.

"But, Nii sama will win. NII SAMAA...FIGHTT!. Hakua, shout something too"

"Its bit embarrassing Elly"

.

"Captain.. "

"Crush both glasses captain!"

"Nii sama dont lose on purpose!"

"Krusty saaaan~ so handsome! Kyaa.!

"Issac.. we count on you"

"Dont lose newcomer!"

"Fighhtt..!"

Yell can be heard across dome.

.

.

.

*Back to arena*

"Why wont of you active skill Issac san?. Are you fighting seriously"

"Shut up Kakei. You are the only one who defends the whole time? You will lose this match if you won't active your skill first, you know"

"Uryaaa..." ...BLARR!... "Don't forget i am here"

.

*Issac POV*

'It seem I am the fastest here. But, my HP dropped 11%, Krusty 7%.

And that bastard Kakei's HP still full. Shit, even he have block and parried the monstrous strenght of Krusty many times, he doesn't lose any HP at all. Heh, that's right. His Defense is highest of all player after all.

Compared to him, my HP dropped after block or parried Krusty. Shit..'

'This is hard. Even the three of us same guardian class and know each basic skill. I can't rush fighting and create opening.

It's weird I should have the highest speed from three of us. Why can't I land perfect hit. Are they read my movement?'

Krusty stop chasing Kakei for a while. And Kakei back away even further.

"Hm..why Issac? Are you surrendering? After clashing for few minute you should know your max potential. We are in reality game now. And I'll give you hint. Your movement is easy to read. I learn kendo back in our world. Slashing randomly will never get you anything and Surprise attack won't work on me" Krusty smirk.

.

"Then, i just prove you are wrong"

I charge as fast i can.

.

'As Krusty said. I never use sword in real world. But, when it back to fighting. I have many real experiences. Never let your enemy have a chance to strike back. At last I'll beat Krusty and shut his mouth!'

.

*end Issac POV*

.

"Whoa.. Issac enter serious mode. Beat him...!" Naotsugu shout.

.

Near arena edge Kakei watching calmly. "Whoa.. Issac is awesome. There is high possibility he win, if senpai not fight back." Senpai's HP started to drop because of light cut he received. While Issac keep small damage after blocking senpai axe. Issac forced senpai to defend. Seem they start serious.

.

"Alright, seem you both ready to fight seriously. Warming up is over"

.

"Heh, thats what i waiting" Issac stop chasing Krusty.

"Okay, this time i won't hold back my strength anymore. I'll krush you both" Krusty said.

.

"Whoaa. finally they take it seriously."

"This is what we are waiting for"

"Destroy the arenaa..!"

"Go captain~"

"Beat him..!"

Some of adventure yell.

.

"What? They are not even serious yet?"

"Adventure cool"

"They are scary"

"Krusty samaa~ dont losee.!"

Prople of land said.

.

"Seem they take it seriously nyan" Nyanta said.

"The yell become loudly too. Nyanta san"

"Don't worry serara. Its okay."

"Nyanta saan~ 3"

.

.

.

"Hmm..."

"Whats is Elly? Are you alright?"

"I feel uneasy Yukina chan"

"Are you worried of your Nii sama?"

"Nope. He is okay."

"So,..? What make u feel uneasy?

"Looks we forget some thing... Hmm...

Kirizu, Kiriha, Hakua, and Yukina looking toward Elly.

"We?"

.

.

*Back to arena*

"Taste my strength! *Revenge*!"

Krusty charge.

"I wont lose! *Spirit Warrior*!"

Issac run faster.

"Heh, come to me..*Dragon soul*.." Kakei smirk.

.

.

.

.

ROARRRRRRR!

ROAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Suddenly super loud roaring sounded entire city.

From outside the Dome. *something* descend from dark night sky with loud roar.

When the object come to sight, black and red scales covering the whole body. With strong wing, It's blowing strong wind toward city. It has sharp fang.

.

.

"Dra..dragooon!"

"Runn for your live" many people of land shout.

.

"Whoaa..that's freaking huge."

"Hm...the real dragon is much awesome than what we see at monitor."

"Freaking awesome"

"Coooool"

"Whoa.. Its two of them perched on the Dome roof."

Some of adventures give comment.

The two dragons covered the whole dome with their body. It looks like a bird perched on edge its nest.

.

.

*Akiba Dome*

The three of battle contestant facing two dragons' head that descend looking toward them. While panic heard entire area. People of land and most of adventure running outside dome.

.

"What we got here? Let's kill them" Issac with amusing look on his face.

"Its scarlet dragon lvl 93. Its really big dragon (estimated by the big ratman boss lvl 68. Watch episode 3). How can dragon coming to city? It's an Event?" Krusty read the status of dragon, looking for explanation.

"Um.. sorry. Can you both calm down? Don't worry, they not dangerous.. Ahahaha.." Kakei said beside them. Try to calming both.

.

.

'That's right we forget about them!' Yukina, Kirizu, Hakua, and Kiriha remember at the same time.

Hakua and Elly run towards arena ground.

"Heiii.. Kanon! Shinon! Don't be naughty. Be a good boy!"

"Why are you coming here? Wait. I'll give you food" Elly and Hakua said while looking for something in their bag.

.

ROAAAAAAAAARRR!

Both dragons just roaring. After Elly and Hakua throw big shirloin. Both dragons peck it in instant and roaring back.

Roaaaaar..!

.

"Good boy, yosh...yosh.." Elly hug the dragon head and caressing it gently.

"Ha.. Are you lonely out there? Where is your little brother?" Hakua said giving another sirloin.

.

"What are they?" Krusty said. While Issac still at loss.

"They are our pet" Kakei said calmly.

.

.

Meanwhile, all the players are still in the dome still shocked by the events that exist before them.

"WHAAAAAAT!?"

"Hey? Do you hear it?"

"Its pet? Impossible right?"

.

.

"Hm...they are full of surprise right Shiroe nyan?

"..." Shiroe silent. While Akatsuki is hiding behind Shiroe.

"Haha.. that's awesome.. right Tohya? Naotsugu said.

"Sensei, we are dreaming right? Nee chan?" Asking Tohya.

Meanwhile all Crescent Moon and another player discussing it.

Loud murmur heard heard filling the Dome.

.

'How can they acquire high lvl dragon as pet?' Shiroe lost at his mind.

.

.

As this surprising even happened. The match canceled. All players back to their guild/inn.

The first chaotic night at Akiba city ended by roaring sound through the sky.

.

.

.

*Omake*

"Sensei what is Dragon Slayer skill?" Tohya said.

"Hm.. lets sensei Naotsugu tell ya. I have several times battling subclass Dragon Slayer. Its as the name implied. You need kill several dragons, precisely 1000 lvl 50 or above to acquire it."

"Whoa, that sounds amazing sensei"

"Yup, only player lvl 50 above able to get the quest. And, not many player actually want it. Because its hard to master the dragon slayer subclass skill."

"So what's wrong with Dragon Slayer skill?"

"One of favorite Dragon Slayer skill is *Dragon soul.* Not give you bonus stat. But shift one of your stats for 10 minute. Meaning exchange one of your stats to other stats. Example: if you have high speed and low attack by exchange them. You got high attack and low speed."

"What? Isn't it look double edge sword?"

"Yep, that's why not many players like it. So, its easy to defeat them. If you know what stats they shift? Because they need 1 hour to recast it. So, if you can survive 10 minute. His stat will back to normal."

"Have you fought that Kakei guy sensei?"

"Nope, I never meet him"(because Naotsugu stop playing for a while. And Kakei recently starting the game.)

"Why sensei not interested in Dragon Slayer subclass?"

"Why? Isn't it oblivious? Compared to kill 1000 dragon i prefer pant- DUAKKH!"

.

"Shiroe dono, should i kick this pervert in his face?" Akatsuki said.

"I told you to say that before you kick me chibi!" Naotsugu rubbed his nose.

.

.

.

.

**Next chapter: Attack on goblin King - Annihilation


	6. Chapter 6

# 6th chap. Attack on Goblin King - Annihilation  
.

.

.  
A/N: First, i want to say "Sorry".

Why? Because someone PM me.  
"Why the hell this story just bragging about Keima and Kirito?  
Why don't you put this story at crossover?"

*****  
I don't intend do that on purpose, it's just the idea popping in my head to tell me "Why don't make your elder tale story for yourself? I will give you idea."  
So, i just write what my head tellin' to me.

And, Why I don't make it crossover? Because, Keima and Kirito in this story is originally from Shiroe and Krusty world. Not from other parallel world where Keima capturing girls and Kirito escape some deadly online game.

I told you again. Keima and Kirito just an ordinary student. Not harem king or survivor of deadly game. They just accidently have same name with their original. And have same sister, same intelligence, same face, same body, and same seiyuu.

Okay, i am sorry because i am beginner, not have good grammar or word. Sorry..  
But, if you insist to tell me to put this story at crossover. I'll think it latter.

.

.

*Morning at Akiba City*

The round table council hold emergency meeting. The core member of round table council alliance attend this meeting with complicated face, there are many question in their head right now.

The players who present at meeting is Issac, Eins, Soujiro Seta, Rodrick, Charasin, Michitaka, Maryelle, Akaneya, Woodstock W, Shiroe, and their guild accompanies. They are sitting and chatting waiting for someone.

At corner Guild Hall, there is Log horizon guild member and All Chaos Lunch guild member except for Elly, Kiriha, and Kakei.

"Is Kakei san always this late?" Isuzu ask.  
"What impolite person he is? He make others waiting, right Miss Isuzu?" Rudy retort

"Hm.. it can be help. He just lazy to meet people. I think he just sleep lazily in his inn. Its Sunday after all. In real world, he probably play games entire day. Since this world don't have PS IX, NDZ Dio, XBox XIV, or PSP Neo." Kirizu said.

"Why Kirizu san?"  
"Why? What do you mean Minori chan?"  
"Umm.. I mean, why don't you take his place and meet with other player?"  
"Ahaha.." Asuna who stand beside Kirizu sheepishly. "I think Kirizu kun is the type shy person. In real world he only talks to Keima san, me, and several people beside his family"

"Hey..., I am not that bad. I have many friends too.. (as like Agil, Klein, Kanon, etc). It's just that Kakei have better, if it come to speech or explaining. I'm not suitable for that place. Anyway, don't worry he will come. Suguha and Elsie will force and drag him here."

Several minute later.

"Yoooo.. Mornin' All" Kakeil walk calmly toward meeting. Behind him Kiriha and Elly.  
"Shut up! And sit you Runt! You late 7 minute!" Issac shout.  
.

Kakei moving toward round shape table.  
"Hai.. haii.. Okay... I'll sit" after Kakei shit, the whole hall suddenly quite. And all eye looking toward him.  
"What? What wrong? Do you need something?" Kakei ask jokingly.

"Okay first, thanks for coming to this meeting Kakei san, we the round table council have many question toward you. But, before it we will introduce ourselves first." Shiroe said.  
"Thanks, but no need formality, since i know all of you the veteran player. So, make it short. What do you need from me?"

.  
"As usual Nii sama is soo blunt. Tehe.."  
"Why i need to accompany you to wake up your brother Elly?  
"Since Suguha chan know martial art and have good strength. I need you accompany me. I don't want to what happened last night repeated today."  
"Hee...you have a little brain in your head too?"  
"Huaa...you are cruel Sugu chaan~ I'm not an idiot"  
"I'm not telling you an idiot. Wee.. :P"  
.

.  
"So, Kakei san, we want to know about your dragon. And we want to know what your reason coming from far away NineTail Dominion to Akiba? (south west Japan/Nagasaki Province)" Krusty open the meeting.  
.

"Hm.. it's okay if I tell you how to get the dragon, but why do you me tell you about our reason? I think Yukina has told everything to Krusty. Since she and Krusty always in contact since we come to this world."

"Yes, I am sorry about that Kakei… But, Your Guild is round table guest after all. So I'm not in place to tell them the reason. It's not them intend anything bad toward you. Just little interrogation from them will be enough." Krusty explain with smirk.

"Interrogation? You sure are rude Krusty senpai. Are you still angry about last night?"

"Of course, we still not satisfied about it, fu..fu.. fu…why we must cancel it?" Issac whisper in intend to kill.

"Okay, calm down you two. We are in middle meeting. And about last night battle, I ask to Reize and Misa to announce that match is canceled because of massive panic of audience. As you know, not only player that watching the match. Many of them are people of land, either elite nobles or civilian present at dome. And we don't know what happen if the dragon going to berserk or not. So we must avoid any causality. And evacuate the spectator first" Shiroe explain.

"What Shiroe senpai said is true. We must avoid any causality. There are many people of land. They not player, so it natural for them to feel frightened toward dragon. Personally, I never meet dragon that big for a pet" Soujiro said.

"But, didn't Kakei tell you that two dragon is his pet?" Issac said

"Um, Actually I just tell you that **"**_**it's Ours**_**"**. The Dragons are _Kanon_ and _Shinon_. Both are Elly's and Hakua's pet" Kakei add

"Yep, so that was under control after all. No need to cancel the match. Otamega has dragons under his control."Krusty said

"Actually both only hear obediently to Hakua or Elly. There is no way I can tame it"

"What? You never told US!"Krusty and Issac in same time.

"You never ask me, and it's true, everything is under control. Since Hakua and Elly feed them." Kakei said calmly.

"Okay, after all, the match is canceled and no victim. Let's continue our meeting" Krusty said, accept the sour reality. 'Ch, its same as always, this Otamega never tell anything clearly.'

.

.

"Um, may I ask something too?" the sunflower Maryele rise her hand.

"Sure" answer Kakei.

"Why the dragons come to city? Isn't it weird? City is not monster zone. I know we can bring the pet come. But there is no pet like that dragons in Elder Tales before."

"Yes, you are right Marry san, they are not ordinary dragon that we catch, and probably they are a new monster created by Nova Sphere Invasion update. It takes us several times to try captured them. In this past six month, we only manage to capture 3 dragons. And about entering the city, since the dragon is our pet, so they can follow the master isn't it?"

"Well, the dragons should not come to city at first place. We leave them, sleep and play at outer city. There is a zone with low level monster 5 km west Akiba city. So we leave them free there. Since it add their happy and obedient meter."

"So, why them coming? Is they attacked by others monster or group players and need their master help?"

"Maybe is not both. The tree of them is pretty hard to defeat by merely 1 group player. Or they should run to other area if they attacked. And there is no way, a small lvl monster dares to approach them."

"So, what is the cause?"

"Um, the most possible thing is the Firework" Kakei said.

" Firework?" Krusty, Issac, Maryele, and another round table member surprised.

.

.

.

*Elly and others*

.

"Hey Elly, why didn't you tell us earlier about the possibility dragon might come last night? Hakua ask.

"It's not my wrong, and you late to notice it too." Elly pouted.

"We shouldn't blame each other here." Yukina said

"What about the dragon? Master Yukina ? Akatsuki interested with the topic.

"Ehem, let see.. do you know that about how monsters attracted toward player by seeing player or make direct contact with them or enter their zone? Its same with dragons. Maybe when Kanon chan and Shinon chan Flying, they attracted by the fire explosion. Since the last night fire work is soo spectacular and big." explain Yukina.

"Whoa.. they name is Kanon and Shinon, soo cuute…" Akatsuki with sparkling eyes.

'She isn't listening to my explanation' Yukina drop her shoulder.

.

.

.

*At round table*

.

"Okay, that's is the only possibility" explain Kakei to all member (actually his explanation and yukiha's a bit different in word)

"Now, let's continue our meeting. What is your reason coming to Akiba?" Ask Shiroe seriously.

"We just travel from place to place, just for "Fun". It's only that Akiba is in our next city to visit where we saving our treasure and money at Guild Hall Building for next long trip. That's all"

"That's all?"

"Yep, Is Krusty didn't tell any of you?"

"See, that's why I insist to duel him last night" Krusty add.

"Okay, I can trust you. So, what is your next plan?" Shiroe ask.

"Um, actually we didn't have any plan to go. Maybe, after Akiba we will go another city next to Akiba. But, there is a certain place that I want to visit since I come to Eastal Empire."

"Certain place? Do you know it glasses?" Issac beside Krusty

"Like the Hell I know! I'm not his father! And I don't care at all" Krusy said.

"Father, is that your attitude toward your long lost son? I'm really sad" Kakei said jokingly.

"Cih… you bastard! "with a way face.

"hahaha… sorry senpai"

"What is about the place u want to visit?" Shiroe ask.

"Um, sorry, I can't tell you all. Haha.."Kakei still laugh. "It's not important place. I just wanna visit it a moment"

"Shiroe, let's end this meeting. It's too long. I need fresh air." Krusry blurt it.

"Yea.. me too. I wanna tend my frustration by beating some monster" Issac said.

Another member talks each other too about what their plan after this meeting.

"Okay, it seems we should end this meeting today. Thanks for your attend to this meeting"

All of player leaving Guild Hall one by one to do their activity.

.

.

.

*A certain place at certain time*

.

There is Island south east of Eastal Empire that known for adventurer by name "Seventh Fall". The island is in circle shape with diameter about 1.5 kilometer, with only vast field as far as eyes vision, gray sand everywhere makes this island like desert. Many abandoned building, some of them is used by goblin to hide them from sun light and others buried under the sand.

At south of island there is ruined castle that King Goblin supposed to live (the castle looks like one of twin tower from film *LORD of The RING*). The Stone Wall's that circled Island with height 14 feet, only with one gate that connected to main Island (Yamato server/Eastal main Island) is used for player and goblin to enter or leave the island. Many Goblin and Dire Wolf makes group and spotted in every place on this island. And some of Goblin General and Giga Hill near ruined castle entrance.

This place is the Head Quarter of Goblin Race and "Main stage" for **Return of King Goblin Raid Event** that happens once in a month. The event last for a week, from 10th day of month until 17th. But it's only when Elder tales still a "game". And now, this game become reality, so no one know what happen to this place since apocalypse (World Fraction)

Back in game, many players raid this island, with their group 24 players (Full Raid Dungeon*source Log Horizon Vol. 3).*note: it's not with only 24 people they clear entire island, but there is many others group that composed with 24 player too*. Each group trying to reach the ruined castle for defeating King of Goblin. There are many rare drop items if you can defeat him. So, every group made their entrance from the gate, struggling by fighting goblin that only they meet at their way to castle. Until later they fight King Goblin.

But now, there is no program that separates the fight from each group goblin, so if you enter with only full raid group, you will be flooded with goblin. It's like throwing yourself to fool full of piranhas. Even they weak, their great numbers are disadvantage for players.

.

.

.

And now, the scenery of "Seventh Fall" is far too different from what described before. The island covered by scorched blue flames. No Goblin and Dire Wolf spotted, only their charred body scattered everywhere. It's totally the image of hell. The blue fire burn everything, land, building, wall, castle, and even goblins.

"Wha.. what is this? It's totally impossible!" Krusty shocked speechless in amazement.

"Whoa, this is cool, the goblins totally defeated. It's seemed this is one side massacre or _**annihilation**_. Haha…" Naotsugu say proudly.

"Is that what you should say Nao yan~" Maryele beside Naotsugu

"This is truly amazing! I never know this possible" Shiroe fix his glasses while trying to maintain his cool.

"Shiroe dono.. is this.. "Akatsuki gulped "Is this.. the Strategic level magic that re-gun tell us?"Akatsuki whisper to Shiroe. *(source Log Horizon vol 3. Chap 4).

.

.

.

Omake.

After meeting, Soujiro walk toward Kakei and group.

"Um, please. My name is Soujiro Seta. Nice to meet you all" Soujiro say.

"What?/Who are you?" Hakua and Ellie answer, while others just look at him.

"It's pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady here.. And it's great disappointment if I don't be friend with you al-." suddenly Nazuna come and drag Soujiro by pulling his ear.

"What do you intend Soujiro?"

"Ah.. aww… I don't know what do you mean. Please let my ear…"Soujiro yelling with confusing look.

"No!"

"It's hurt…"

"I don't care"

"My HP dropped…."

"I'll heal you"

"…."

"…." Until they voice nowhere to hear.

"Nii chan.. what is that?" Kiriha ask.

"Just pretend you not see it Suguha."Kirizu say

"Yep, there is no benefit after all. Ha ha.. Let back to inn" Kakkei walk toward entrance

"Yosh /Roger/Okay Nii san/Sure/Hn." Kiriha/Hakua/Elly(rising their hands)/Yukiha(smiling)/Kirizu (just walk)

.

.

.

.

Note: *Don't flirt to other women wnen your girlfriend nearby!*

*Fyuhh.. sorry for late. Haha.. I'm busy. Sorry.. Please review and ask anything you want.

**Next chapter: Attack on goblin King - Hell.


	7. Chapter 7

# 7th chap. Attack on Goblin King - Hell

.

.

.

And if you confused by nick names of characters, here is some of details:

**Kakei** (game ID)= Otamega (by Krusty) Keima (by Krusty and Kirizu) Nii sama (by Elly) Keima kun (Yukina)

**Ellys**(game ID)= Bird brain and others funny name (by Kakei) Elsie (by Kakei, Yukina and Kiriha) Elly (by Hakua and others)

**Hacua**(game ID)= Hakua (by Elly and others)

**Kirizu**(game ID)= Kazu (by Yukina and Kakei) Kazu nii (by Elly and Kiriha) Nii san (by Kiriha)

**Kiriha**(game ID)= Sugu (by Kirizu, Kakei and Elly) Suguha (by Elly, Hakua and Yukina)

**Yukina**(game ID)= Asuna (by Kirizu, Kakei, Kiriha) Yuki nee (by Elly) Yuki san (by Hakua, Akatsuki, and others) Yuki sama (by Akatsuki and Misa)

**Shiroe**(game ID)= Shiroe kun (by Henrieta, Yukina) Shiroe dono (by Akatsuki) Shiroe boo (by Maryele and Nyanta) Shiroe san (by Misa Reize, Reinesia, Minori and others)

**Akatsuki**(game ID)= Assasin san (by Elly) Akatsuki (by Elly and others) My doll/My Waifu (by Henrieta-maybe.. LOL)

**Krusty**(game ID)= Glasses (by Issac) Senpai (Kakei) Krusty kun (by Yukina)

**Reinesia**(game ID)= Princess (by Ellisia, Yukina, and others) Sia (by Maryele)

….

And this is the dragon's Info:

….

**Name:** Shinon*Bluish Horn Dragon

**Rider: **Ellys

**Level:** 93

**Race:** Scarlet dragon

**Class:** Pet

**HP:** 153.137

**MP:** 110.758

….

**Name:** Kanon*Greenish Horn Dragon

**Rider: **Hacua

**Level:** 93

**Race:** Scarlet dragon

**Class:** Pet

**HP:** 144.158

**MP:** 121.768

….

(Estimated dragon HP and MP is ten times than player, while stat's not much different than player at that Lvl. Only the each different race of dragon has different special stat's. As like have 50% magic fire resistance, or increase double magic fire attack, or some others dragon skill available at gaming)

.

.

*Akiba city-Guild Hall*

After the meeting, while other core member of Round Table Council and they assistants leave the room. Only Krusty (and his assistants), Issac , Shiroe (and Log Horizon members), Maryele (Serara, and Henriettla) and Kakei (and his guild members) who are still in meeting room.

.

"Krusty, Issac, whay are you still in this room?" Shiroe he asked, despite already knowing the answer.

"Of course, I wanna settle my problem with Kakei "Krusty answered

"Yep"Issac nooded.

"Senpai, are you still insist on fighting me?" Kakei with his lazy face.

"Okay, then I head back to my guild first" Shiroe walk toward exit door, Akatsuki nyanta and others follow him.

" Akatsukiii~ chaaaaa~,,n wait for mee… Let's hold tea party at our place, Shiroe and Minori too~" Henrieta run and grab Akatsuki.

"Umeko.. wait for mee.~" Mariel pursued Henrieta.

"Shut up! And don't call me that!" Henrieta glare toward Mariel.

.

After they left, Kirizu approach to Kakei.

"Hei, we should leave too, we need to stock our necessity before leaving tomorrow."

"Ah, Alright..Lets-"

"Wait! Are you gonna run Otamega? We need to settle our match."Krusty interrupt

"Hahh.." Kakei sigh."Ah.. How should I put this.. Emm.. let's what happened last night is never happened. We don't have a match or duel that needs to be settled."

"No! I won't accept it/agreed" Issac and Krusty at same time.

.

"Ara.. this is will be troublesome." Yukina said not so far from the boys.

"My apologize Yuki sama, our master is quite stubborn."Misa, vice chief off D.D.D said

"It's okay, actually our Kakei and Kirizu can also become really stubborn, If they found what interest them."

"It seem our Captain will chase Kakei anywhere, if he keep refused the rematch by Kakei. And that will be troublesome for both our guilds and Akiba City. We won't know what happen if we let them be."

"Yea.. its seem like that. Okay, I'll handle it". Yukina walk toward boys.

.

"Boys listen, especially you Krusty. Let's postpone your rematch for now. After we back from our trip, you can rematch with Kakei. ANYTIME"

"NO! I WON'T! He will run off anywhere when I turned away even second. I'm sorry, I won't obey you!" Krusty said adjusted his glasses.

"Krusty.." Yukiha smiling toward Krusty

"What..?"

"….."Yukiha smiling and Death glaring him.

"….." Krusty, Issac, and Kirizu felt goose bumps.

.

"As usual, Yuki nee can be real scary if she angry." Elly said, then giggle.

.

"O..Okay. But, I'll also join for your next trip. I need to keep eye on him. It's Okay?"

"Wha..?/ Eh?" Hakua/ Kiriha shocked.

"…." While Yukina and Kirizu looks hesitated.

.

"Okay, I accept the condition" Kakei suddenly

.

"But..It's-"Kirizu wanna say something but interrupted by Kakei.

"Looks Kazu.. we didn't intend to hid it forever right?

Kirizu gave a think, "…what about you Asuna? Should we let him be?"Kirizu says.

"If Kakei san say OK, then I just follow it. He is our leader right?" Yukina smiles.

.

"What is this about? Do you hide something from me, Kakei?"Krusty giving his glare

"Ahaha.. it's nothing, just a bit surprise event. Anyway, we will go tomorrow morning. Wait us at east gate at 06.00 morning. Ah,that's right. You can invite one more person to accompany you, if you like. For your information, our destination is beach. So prepare your luggage for tomorrow trip"

"See ya tomorrow Krusty kun.. I'll tell you details this night" Yukina Walk away "Then, I need to invite someone too" Yukina, and her guild leaving Guild Hall..

.

.

.

*The Next Morning-East Gate Akiba City*

Krusty, Raynesia, Shiroe, Akatsuki, Naoutsugu, Yukina, Kirizu, Kiriha is already waiting near east gate Akiba.

Krusty is wearing blue Jacket with Jeans and leather bag rested at his left.

Rayneisa is wearing adventure attire (forced by Ellisa) white blouse, knitting scarf at her neck, blue dress, leather boot, straw hat, and hugging floating shape dolphin.

Shiroe is wearing open blue western-style Jacket with grey undershirt, black trouser, his bag at his left and blue small bag at his right (Akatsuki's bag).

Akatsuki wearing pink one piece dress, ribbon at her hair, and string leather boot. Not forgetting her beloved dagger behind her hip.

Naoustugu wearing yellow t-shirt with black dot scattered pattern, grey shorts and bag at his right.

Yukina is wearing straw hat with pink ribbon, white one piece dress, high hell, and carrying big size of basket at her two hand

Kirizu and Kiriha use same black and white line pattern t-shirt, while Kirizu is wearing black trousers, Kiriha is wearing brown shorts. Kirizu is carrying three bags (him, Asuna's, and Suguha's).

.

.

"How, long they will make us wait Yukina sama?" Akatsuki asks

"Actually they should arrive by now, but Hakua said they will bring extra luggage that they found at street. So please wait just little more Akatsuki chan. And please call me Yuki. It's too much if you call me –sama-" Yukina give smile.

"Ha..hai Yuki san" Akatsuki answer nervously.

"Sorry Yukina san, said he can't join today trip, so he ask me and Akatsuki to replace him. He has appointment with Oceanic System guild. They wanna try new recipe and research some kind cooking spices."Shiroe said

"Um, it's okay, He already contact me and told me that you both will coming with us."

"Um.. I'm here to taking Issac place, since he is not interested in coming after you told the destination is beach." Naoutsugu said

"Yea, it's okay. He left immediately yesterday, after heard that from Kakei. He even said to entrust Kakei's surveillance to Krusty" Kirizu said

"Too bad, beach is fun. We almost camp either at mountain or beach to passing the night every time we travelling" Kiriha said with smile "But, sometimes we deserted at ruined building, cave, or middle nowhere. Since our master is him" She sighed.

.

.

"Sia~….."A shout heard from cloud of dust that approached them.

.

Suddenly Maryele jumped toward Reynesia. "Siaaa..~ You also join this trip? It's perfect, there is beach, food, princess, and Akatsuki chan tooo~"

Naotsugu looking at Maryele. 'She wearing her usual attire, but at her a bag full of snack and drink. (Maybe she by it from nearby stand)' He think.

"Kakei, you late again.." said Krusty with frowned brow.

"Sorry, we bumped with Maryele at our way here. She forced to follow us, since she heard about going to beach while Elsie talked to Hakua. So, after we agreed, she runs amok buying snack and others" Kakei said.

"It can't be helped. This is so sudden. So we just let her do what she wants" Hakua add.

"I'm sorry Nii samaa….I'm sorry…."Elly cried.

"So, the extra luggage that Hakua told me was Maryele?" Yukina ask.

"Yep" Hakua Answer.

.

"Alright we late 10 minutes, our destination is beach, south of Miwa city North east of Maihama. It's a city with vast beach. It' will take us about one hour trip. Let's go" Kakei said, while his member guild follow him toward gate.

.

"Wait Kirizu sama, how we go there? It's farther that Maihama, we need three days horse trip there, and we should wear different attire if you tell us soon. It's different with Krusty san said, that we only go to nearby beach?" Reynesia says

"That's right, this is different with you told us last night. But, we can go over there by gryphon in 3 hour *(since Shiroe using gryphon to Maihama in less than 1 hour from outside Akiba when he help Rudy)". And indeed our attire is not supposed for this trip." Krusty said.

"No. no.. noo…. Don't worry, we will go there in less than one hour and half. We have special mount, did you all forget?" Kirizu smiled "We just need go to east with horse for now, our dragons should be there"

"Dra..? Dragon?" Reynesia shocked.

.

"Ah, right.. I forget that" (Krusty)

"Yea.. that's true" (Shiroe)

"Don't worry, let's go"(Kakei)

"It's Okay shiore dono?" (Akatsuki)

"Yosh, beach means panties, Yatta!" (Naotsugu)

"Let's call our horse first Elly"(Hakua)

"What is our lunch today Yuki nee?"(Elly)

"I bring much snack with me"(Maryele)

"Nii san, are you riding with Kakei this time?"(Kiriha)

.

Reynesia confused hear their murmur, 'why they not scared at all? It's a dragon! Is Krusty become crazy? Maybe he is. No normal person smile while slaughter the goblin last month. And no insane people riding the dragon'

.

"Ehemm… Are you thinking me crazy? Or somewhat lost sanity?"

"Em.. no! of course not.. he.. hee.."

"It's clear at your face, don't worry nothing bad will happened. I'll protect you. I promise"

*blush*Suddenly Reynesia face become red. "Alright.. if you say so"

They summon the horses, using flute. Then ride to east.

.

.

*5 minutes later*

*Vast field East City of Akiba*

"There we are. Let's walk from here" Kirizu said.

.

They off from horses, walking toward plains.

.

Reynesia is looking left and right searching for dragons. She has told about the dragon pet by Krusty while their ride with horse. 'The two dragons she meets at summit Libra festival are Kakei san and group's pet. But, where are they?' the answer come from Hakua and Elly's whistling voice.

Not long after that, the big black shadow shields they sunray. The dragons roaring and descend from the sky with impressive maneuver. The dragons tall about 30m, wide 70m, and long 120m. One is covered by black and red scale, greenish horn and one green longitudinal line from head to tail. While other's is covered with dark red scale, bluish horn and one blue longitudinal line from head to tail. Because it's still in the morning, the details are clearer than at night.

.

"Are we supposed sit at their back?" Shiroe ask.

"Yep, we just need add the saddle and sit" Hakua and Elly take something as like big pillow leather(*the saddle similar to Ava's saddle at (The Legend of Air Bender Avatar) but smaller*)", and belt from her small bag.

"How that small bag contain bigger object?" Reynesia ask

"It's Magical bag, High level Player have more space at his bag. So, putting armor, weapon, and others potion is easy."Krusty said.

"Okay, this is should be enough. Have you finished over there Hakua?" Elly ask after finish installing the saddle to bluish horn dragon's back and hop on "Get ready All.." She said with smile.

.

"Yea, I'm ready" she also hops on dragon. "listen, the dragon can mount max 6 player. So who want to join my ride?

"I'm with Elsie" Yukina said

"I'm with Yuki too" Akatsuki said. "Shiroe dono too? Right?" with her watery eyes.

It seem, Akatsuki still afraid with mount beast (as like gryphon)."Then, I with Elly too"

"I'm going with Akatsuki chaan tooo~" Maryele hugs Akatsuki.

.

"What about you guys?" Hakua ask toward the rest.

"I'm Okay anywhere" Krusty said

"I'll follow Krusty san" Raynesia shyly

"I'm Okay~" Naotsugu said.

"I won't near that B-cup woman. Hmph.." Kiriha said

.

"Okay brace yourself!... And….."Elly said

"Let's gooo~ Kanon/Shinon!" both Hakua and Elly shout! The dragon roaring, flapped their wings and jump on the air.

In instant, they are above the cloud by now. The wind is really strong.

.

"Kyaa! " Akatsuki shout.

"What happen? /Are you okay? /What's wrong?" Yukina/Maryele and Elly reached quickly to Akatsuki.

.

"Akatsuki, Are you alright?" Shiroe ask Akatsuki in his hand with astonishing face.

"Um.. Your hand Shiroe dono.." Akatsuki with her red face.

"My. .What?"

"Your hand is.." Akatsuki can't say more words.

.

"Shiro boo~ what do you mean by THIS?"

"Fufufu… aren't you too bold Shiroe kun?"

"Whoaa Shiroe Nii is awesome" (Elly with Starring eyes)

.

"This? My hand?" Shiroe looked to his hand and something his hand press. Quickly, he pulled his hand And his face become red."Sorry Akatsuki, I'm sorry. This is accident. I don't mean to~.." . (' Oh, no.. This is bad. Because the wind force when dragon jump, I need to grab something. But not THOSE!')

.

"Shiroe sann~ you must take responsibility for this" Yukina smirk

"I can't wait to tell others." Maryele said

"Mee too!, yayyy..!"

.

"O..okay.. I'm really sorry.." shiroe stuttered with red face.

"…" Akatsuki nooded still embrassed.

"Thanks Akatsuki…"

.

"By the way where is Kirizu and Kakei san? Maryele change the topic, hence pitying Shiroe and Akatsuki who still silent .

.

Suddenly small shadow flying passes them with incredible speed. The shadow created wind impact toward Akatsuki and others. The shadow flies with spinning maneuver, rotating the Shinon and Kanon with high speed. Then, diving fast to clouds as like flying fish at sea.

.

"Niii samaaa! Don't do that! It's dangerous!" Elly Yelled while holding herself with the saddle edge.

"Kirizu, stop him doing that!" Yukina shout

"Alright~Elsie.~/Roger Asuna" Both riders of black shadow said, and slow down their movement.

.

After that, all players can see clearly that shadow was small black dragon. Kirizu and Kakei flying between Sninon and Kanon with average speed.

.

Shiroe looking to that black dragon status screen:

**Name:** Shiori

**Rider: **Kakei

**Level:** 89

**Race:** Black Wind Drake (Rare)*

**Class:** Pet

**HP:** 73.355

**MP:** 61.147

(She looks are similar to wind drake at movie "How to Train Your Dragon". HP/MP 5 times than Player, but specialty is high maneuverability and Fast.)

*Because, usually wind drake race have green colored scale.

.

.

.

.

*A certain place at certain time*

In the middle of blue fire, there is one black shadow. Slashing his huge sword toward Goblin General and Giga Hill, which still has HP left (even they have burn buff, which make them lost HP each second). Each slash, the monsters fall, died, and disperses into particles. The wind blowing the fire, make them dancing and bigger. The shadow hazily taking shape of human.

.

He smirked "WELCOME TO MY HELL, MONSTERS".

.

Even the shadow covered by fire, he didn't even harmed. He chases the monster that still alive. With one slash he defeats two or three monster. The burned monsters keep coming toward him. The more monsters coming up whenever he got near to castle entrance.

After 10 minutes, all monster has been wiped out, nothing left at vicinity.

.

When, the human shadow trying to open the castle entrance. A two red dragon descend from the sky. Kirizu, Kiriha, Yukina, Issac, Shiroe, Hakua and Elly jump of Kanon and Shinon toward entrance.

"Wait for me Keima!" Kirizu run toward Kakei

The shadow pulling the stick that attached beside gate. "You are slow, the real party starts here"

When the door open.. "let's F***ing Hell them out!" Kakei and Krusty shout!

"Yeaaaaa!"

.

.

.

.

*Omake*

It's afternoon. The lamp starting to light the street.

"Nii sama.. Where are you Nii samaaa~"Elly walked at alley way."What should I do? I lost Nii sama.."

*ring ring ring* Elly hear bell sound. It's calling from Hakua.

"Oh, no. what should I doo? Hakua and Yuki nee will angry if Nii sama late again for dinner. I lost him when I look to that pastries and cakes. I must find him." Elly letting the call unanswered.

.

"Ellie~ where are you..~"

"Eh? Someone calling me? Maybe that is Nii sama" Elly follow the sound, toward back of Cake shop. She froze immediately after turn from junction. In front of her was the plant fairy wearing hat, pants, and spoon at her hand with height about 40cm. Elly eyes full with sparkling star

.

"Kyaaaaaa! I get youuu!" Elly jumped and hugged from behind. She rubbed her cheek to fairy's cheek, The plant fairy that was shocked and frightened by the hug of unknown, her tiny body shiver and she started to struggle by waving her hands around."So cuuuuute….. Maybe I can bring this to Hakua as replacement my Nii sama(she forget about looking for her brother for second)"

"Let Ellie go!" someone yelled at Elly

"Me? What I do?"

"Who are you?"Mikakage ask

"I'm Elly. Nice to meet you." Elly smiled.

"Eh?*%*^*!&%/? You can become human and talk? What about your body?

"Hm?" Elly become confused, titling her head"I can talk, and I'm human. This is my body.."

"…"

"…." Both silent.

.

"Sorry, for intrusion. My little sister makes a trouble again." A glasses teen drag away Elly by her scarf..

"Nii~ samaa.. Where have you been?"

"I'm looking for you, bird brain!"

"Eh? No! Nii sama are the one who lost."

"No, you are the one who suddenly disappear behind me. Hakua tried to call you many times. And she ask me to find you"

Elly face become pale, "Then~..then….How Nii sama find me?"

"I find your place by looking at your stats at friend list. Didn't you know?"

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . . No answer.

.

After, two siblings lose at sight. Mikakage approach Ellie.

"Thanks goodness Ellie.. I think you can talk and become human" Mikakage cried and hug Ellie."That's scaring me. Sorry for leaving you behind."

Ellie hug back Mikakage.

.

.

Note:

1. Elly and Ellie are a bit similar at pronunciation.

2. Ellie was a fairy summoned by the Druid Mikakage with unlimited summoning time. If Mikakage did not dispel her, Ellie would stay by her side forever. Mikakage treated her tiny familiar like a kid sister and didn't dispel her, spending her days eating and sleeping with her. The chef clothing and hat on Ellie were the same style as Mikakage's, made by the clothing department of Rod Lab on Mikakage's request. (Log Horizon book 6. Chap 3)

Next Chapter: # 8th chap. Attack on Goblin King – Simple plan

That means is beach scene and cut scene of battle at castle


End file.
